HANDYJAY
by sensori
Summary: A boring date for Dillon and Ziggy? Not for long.


**Title:** _Handyjay_  
**Fandom:** Power Rangers RPM  
**Genre:** Slash/Adult  
**Pairing:** Dillon/Ziggy  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Summary:** A boring date? Not for long.

The light of the projected movie screen flickered in Dillon's eyes as he sat there in the middle of the movie theater with Ziggy. And as he watched the actors of the movie continue with their painfully bad performances, he let out a sigh. It had been weeks since he had gotten the chance to spend time with his boyfriend. And now that they finally had some time together, instead of checking out the new action flick, "Fists of Fire 7," Ziggy chose to pick this horrible detective story instead. It was obvious that Ziggy's only real interest in the film was from the good-looking young sidekick to the main character in the film. But the plot of the movie bored Dillon to tears, and Ziggy knew it.

"Hey," Dillon said. "This movie's kinda... slow, isn't it?"

Before Ziggy could get out a reply, the two heard the incredibly intrusive sound of a voice from the row in front of them.

_"SHHHH!!!!!!"_

Dillon rolled his eyes. The entire theater was empty, with the exception of Dillon, Ziggy, and the person in front of them. The dimness of the theater prevented Dillon from seeing what the person looked like, but he was clearly annoyed by them. This moviegoer could have chosen to sit anywhere, but they decided instead to take a seat almost directly in front of them. Dillon was hardly yelling, and if this person was that sensitive to noise, they could easily have changed their seat. But Ziggy took Dillon's hand into his own and calmed his temper with a smile.

"Yeah," Ziggy said in a hushed whisper. "It is kinda slow... Sorry. I thought this would be fun."

"It is," Dillon replied, quietly. "But only cuz you're here."

Dillon couldn't see well enough to know that Ziggy was blushing, but the expression on his face said it all. Suddenly, Dillon got an idea. Of course, he suspected that it might not work. But if he had to sit through another ridiculous scene of this movie, he might have torn his own hair out in frustration.

"So why don't you make this date a little more interesting," Dillon suggested.

Ziggy had a perplexed look on his face. "Um, how?" Something told Ziggy that whatever Dillon was about to say would be controversial at best.

Dillon didn't answer with words. He just tilted his head, gesturing downward. Ziggy followed the signal with his eyes, down below Dillon's waist.

"Huh?" Ziggy asked. But he already knew what Dillon was asking.

"Why don't you... help me out a bit?"

Ziggy's eyes looked as though they might just pop right out of their sockets at the suggestion. Did Dillon really expect him to do this right then and there? With some other person sitting almost right in front of them? In the middle of the movie theater? If it were anyone else, Ziggy might have refused, but the mischievous grin on Dillon's face was just impossible to say no to.

"Well?" Dillon asked. "What do you th--Aah!"

Dillon had his answer in the form of Ziggy's hand launching into his crotch and gripping a great fist-full between his fingers. Dillon glanced up to see that the person in front of them shuffled in their seat in response to the sudden noise Dillon made. Luckily, the person continued watching the movie, while Ziggy applied more pressure to the front of Dillon's black jeans.

Ziggy smirked as he could feel the bulge grow larger in his hand, and he could feel the length of the meat under the clothes fighting to be set free. Dillon tried to breathe through his nose, but the anticipation became more intense as Ziggy continued to massage him into a powerful erection. Finally, he unclasped Dillon's belt and carefully opened it , trying not to make too much noise.

Dillon took another look around the room to be certain they were as alone as he first thought, while Ziggy unzipped his jeans and the tight, white briefs underneath were revealed, with a large dent pointing upward. Ziggy glanced back up toward the projectionist booth, nervous that someone might see them from above, but there was no one. Ziggy would never admit it, but the fear of being caught was thrilling to him. Thrilling enough that he had to adjust the erection that had formed in his own pants.

At last, Ziggy tugged away at Dillon's underwear and his penis came flapping back against his stomach. Dillon tried not to react to the sensation of his penis on the soft palm of Ziggy's hand, but the sudden rush was too strong to ignore. He gasped aloud, causing the person in front of them to again shift in their seat, clearly annoyed at all the noise. Dillon bit his lip as Ziggy began stroking his thick shaft. Up and down in a loving rhythm, carefully applying just the right pressure.

Before Ziggy, Dillon never knew the touch of another man. Never realized that Ziggy would know exactly what he wanted. Because it was a feeling that Ziggy could understand.

Dillon wanted to lie back and shut his eyes, but with the danger of being caught so great, he forced himself to remain just alert enough to see anyone that might be coming from out of the darkness. And it became increasingly more difficult to concentrate on anything but the pleasure as Ziggy began stroking more vigorously. Dillon squirmed, almost unsure of what to do with himself as Ziggy's touch became rougher.

At first, Dillon himself could barely hear the sound of his boyfriend's hands rustling about his crotch, but as Ziggy became more bold, and his fingers began to explore his flesh more eagerly, the noise grew a bit louder. The quiet jangle of Dillon's unfastened belt could just barely be heard as it dangled from his open pants. Ziggy's second hand was now at Dillon's large, hairless balls, while the first hand was dancing along the tip of his penis.

Dillon looked up to the projection on the screen to find that the young sidekick character had appeared in the movie again, in a shower scene. The sight of the character disrobing was enough to set Ziggy off. Dillon almost collapsed forward as he felt Ziggy tighten his grip and begin stroking his cock more furiously than before. Back and forth along his shaft, firmly but gently, creating just the right amount of friction across the surface of his throbbing cock.

Ziggy again was forced to adjust the tightening bulge in his own pants. The images on the movie screen, combined with the thrill of seeing his boyfriend slowly lose control right next to him was so powerful that he felt as though it would only take a few quick strokes of his own penis to finish him off completely. And suddenly, before he knew what had happened, Dillon's hand reached out of the darkness and dove into Ziggy's pants.

Ziggy opened his mouth as if to cry out, but just barely caught himself before making a sound. His cock was so amazingly sensitive that the sudden touch of Dillon's hand behind his jeans was almost too much to bare. The two boys sat there, frantically shuffling their hands in each other's crotches, both of them on the brink of climax.

"Ziggy," Dillon breathed.

"Omigod," Ziggy whispered.

And that was it. Dillon could not hold it in any longer. Though he tried to keep the noise to a minimum, he let out an intense moan as a massive splash of white came rocketing out of his cock. Ziggy's head collapsed onto his boyfriend's shoulder as his penis exploded into his underwear. Ziggy could not control the desperate heaviness of his breath as he looked down to find that the evidence of Dillon's ejeculation was scattered across his black t-shirt.

Dillon sighed with joy. And that was the last straw.

The shadow of the person sitting in front of them suddenly began to rise. Ziggy's eyes widened as he realized his fingers were still wrapped around Dillon's half-hard cock. Dillon's hand still inside Ziggy's pants. There was no time to cover themselves, as the person quickly swung around and shouted "Will you please shut u--"

Dillon and Ziggy were stunned as the person stepped into view. And that person was so stunned at what they saw that they were unable to even finish their sentence.

_"F-Flynn!"_ Ziggy yelped. "What are you doing here?!"

Flynn looked down to find Dillon's cock lounging outside his open crotch, with Ziggy nervously trying to cover it up with his jacket. Dillon looked as though he had just seen a ghost. He just kept staring, uncertain of what to do or say, as his teammate stared down toward his family jewels in shock.

It seemed that the pause between the three of them would last forever. But finally...

"Um," Flynn began. "Nevermind... You guys just keep doing what you're doing."

Dillon watched as Flynn began to turn, in order to find another seat in the movie theater. He could not tell if Flynn was bothered by what he had seen. Until Flynn suddenly flashed a slight smile on his face, nodding as he disappeared back into the darkness.

Ziggy still looked as though he was about to hyperventilate. But Dillon simply turned to him with a smirk of amusement, and kissed him.

"Good date."


End file.
